heartbreak
by leumas797
Summary: this will be a handfull of heartbreak oneshots. i will take requests from anyone who has an idea.
1. LinkxZelda

Link sits on the princess' balcony as she enjoys the elegance of the ball. Toying with the single flower in his hand, wondering why it did not wither and die like his heart did many moons ago. Then the quiet thudding of boots walking with haste as if trying to escape some fall torture while still retaining some elegance. As the sound grew louder he knew someone was approaching, so when they slowed down upon their arrival to the gardens proper, below link's temporary rest of solitude. The hero's curiosity got the better of him so he stole a glance of the figure who dares to interrupt the loneliness of hyrule's saviour only to be left wishing he hadn't for the sight he saw made his heart leap from death only to come crashing back down to its prison to be locked away once more. Beneath him he saw a figure of great beauty with tear stained cheeks suffer from her hurried escape. His eyes had fallen upon the owner of not just the balcony he rested upon but also all of hyrule. The one whom he'd shed litres of blood for slaying countless enemies only to find her unapproachable. Beneath him stood Zelda, princess of hyrule, tear stained and alone like his rose. And with that he let it plummet down to the gardens, to the princess, to the lands he worked so hard to save and protect.

The single rose fell like a tear from the goddesses.


	2. LinkxMidna

The place where their adventure would end here in the mirror chamber, yet, their looks were the last thing on their minds. They all knew this was goodbye yet none of them thought it was good at all it may be for the good of the lands but that doesn't assure those who have to be involved will like it as these three know all to well. Link prince of the goats of Ordon, Zelda princess of the Hylians of Hyrule and Midna princess of the Twili of the Twilight realm together they made there way up here and know it must end.

But for all the sadness not a single tear has been shed.

Midna, Link and Zelda knew Midna couldn't remain here in the realm of light but only Zelda and Midna could comprehend the requirement of the mirror's destruction. To link it was just a way for Midna to continue to torture him without even being there, which to link was the greatest torture that anyone could do to him.

With parting words done the time to separate the worlds has come.

Midna sheds the first tear of this event but it is not a tear of sadness t is a tear of duty, to shatter the mirror and protect her realm from the threats of the light dwellers and ultimately break the last connection between the two realms and the one hope she had to keep her heart together. Midna pushes her tear towards the mirror stating the empty promise "see you later" the passed through a heart but it was not the mirror's heart it was link's. The tear's magic turning him into millions of twilight magic shards each being sent to a different part of the sky.

While the twilight realm doesn't have day and night the twilight stars can be seen at all times each bearing a piece of hero that saved the realm and stole the Twili princess' heart. If one would listen closely the midnight wind carries the voice of the hero who is drowning in regret being only able to say these words. "Midna, I love you" the wind will always remain because

His voice is as eternal as his love.


	3. LinkxMidna II

In this usually dark and cold cave sat two travellers, a wolfman and a twilight imp. The light from their tiny fire was being reflected all through the cave due to the ice on the walls. Both stared into the flickering light between them as their thoughts wander were where their eyes dare not, each thought of the figure across the source of warmth from themselves. The princess' thoughts: I'm just an imp; it's all I'll ever be to him. I've seen what he's done to the other imps, he tackles them to the ground and rips out their souls but for me there was no tackle and instead of my soul he stole my heart. The hero's thoughts: I'm just a dog to her; and that's all she'll ever see me as. Just like the wolfos outside the stone walls around us, after all this I will just disappear and she will never know how I truly feel. Here in the cave two hearts beat for each other but across the crackling flames they are left unheard by the other. To remain unknowing of the others true feelings until their hearts grow cold like the cave where a tiny fire separates two blind lovers, blind to the truth that the one across the source of light holds.


	4. LinkxZelda II

The open country side, the warm breeze and the smells of nature is where we find Zelda on this day. She has taken a day off from her royal duties to go on a ride in a bulbo drawn open-air carriage. She had left all her guards behind at the castle, much to the fear of one of them. Commander Link had sworn to protect Zelda as a person not as a princess. But he was uneasy about being left behind. As he watched Zelda's carriage roll out of the castle gates he knew something was wrong. As she waved her farewells, he watched from his room. Watched as the love of his life would leave him behind, as she headed towards her destiny.

As Zelda's carriage rolled along the open air road something happened to the steed drawing her carriage. The beast's head dipped once, twice and then it charged, it began to scale the bank on the side of the track. Zelda reached for the reins but they bounced over the edge of the carriage. The bulbo tripped and skidded along on its side down the bank as the carriage was dragged after it. The connection to the bulbo from the carriage snapped and the carriage was sent rolling down the road and up the hill once more. Where it flipped over and crushed our beloved princess.

When word reached the castle of their loss, commander Link locked himself away from all. His door was always locked; a bookshelf had been pushed in front of the window. Where he had stood on that fateful day, as her carriage pulled away from the castle. As the once proud and noble commander sat at his desk, crying. He had failed her. He had sworn he would protect her and he had failed her. He could do nothing to stop her carriage from flipping, from taking his beloved's life.


	5. ShadxAshei

Sitting in a bar nestled in castle town was a couple more different than a Lake Hylia and death mountain. One was of fiery knight and the other a noble scholar. The pair had just returned from snowpeak and they seemed considerably different. Before they left they played and joked around like children but now their faces were as hard as stone and their lips as tight as locked iron gates.

No one knew what had happened to the pair but everyone knew they didn't like it, they preferred the overly playful couple they once were; the couple that would help anyone that had any problem, not these bleak pair that would rarely open their mouths with speech. Their blessed voices seldom heard now.

Whatever had transpired on that frozen mountain had changed them. It was as if they didn't love each other anymore. As if all the warmth of their hearts had been drained out of them and stolen by the mountain leaving only these cold lifeless shells of who they once were.

Whatever had happened seemed to be irreversible. For no matter what anyone did they could not make them live once more. They would just sit and drink, never making eye contact with the other. If by chance their eyes did meet over the table, they would stare at each other for a moment like they had before their trip to the mountain and then drop their gaze faster than any mare could run.

Everyone worried about them but by now they were too scared to help them. So they were left to just sit alone with their drinks and each other's company. Frozen in heart, and silent in soul, Mere centimetres from the one they once loved, but feeling miles apart.

First they were lost in love and now love has lost them


	6. LinkxMalon

Smells of hay and chickens filled the air, but there was more than just those smells. A third smell loomed in the air, a smell of spirit and of life. The third smell originated from a farm girl, her spirit was as wild as a fire and her life as fresh as the flowers which grew in the window of her house.

But as nice as the smell was there was an air on longing around her. Ever since the boy in green saved her family's ranch from the tyrannical rule of the now farmhand Ingo she had wanted to see him again. She had taught him her mother's song when they were kids but now she believed that the song belonged to her and him.

Whenever he would visit he would pull out that sky blue ocarina and raise it to his lips that rested so perfectly beneath his sapphire blue eyes. He would blow softly, making the music that came out rest within the air. Letting all near-by bask in utmost perfection. He would ask me to sing along with him, making claims that the beauty of my voice to be unrivalled by any sound.

But it has been many a day since the boy in green has come by. Off on his great adventure to save the princess. The one im sure has stolen his heart, just as he as stolen mine.

The only other that has held my heart is my childhood friend epona. But she too has left me, the boy in green summoning her to do his wish. If only the great mare could grant my wish and let me go with her through the ranch gates, out into the world and off to the keeper of my heart.

Link my boy in green.


	7. LinebeckxJolene

Over the vast blue seas a captain did sail. With him a child did travel, on a quest. But that is not the sole reason this man sails. He flees from a woman from whom he stole a treasure so long ago. She chases him all over the sea. Across every wave and past every island she does chase but while she is after him for what he stole. It is not the treasure that she seeks, it is her heart that he stole so long ago. And now he sails away from her and whenever she reaches him the boy in green is made to fight her. She is forced to flee without honour and with her love remaining unrequited. Forever to chase for the man with her heart and the boy that keeps it from her.


	8. LinkxZelda III

On the rails a train belonging to the spirits doth roll. With a boy in soldier's garb and possession of an engineer's certificate at the controls traveling the tracks to stop a great evil from returning and to return a princess to herself. And the princess of which he works to save rides within his trains lonely little carriage. As he controls the train she thinks about all she misses. Not being able to eat, not being able to swim when they visit the sea and what she finds hurts the most being unable to reward her hero in the way she deems fit. He works to save her and she can't repay his efforts with a hug as she wishes. For most of the time as they ride the rails or thrash temples she is spirit in form and she passes right through her hero. and when they visit the tower of spirits she is gifted with a body but with its iron form and unmeasurable strength she would crush the boy. So alas she must wait and hope that their quest is not in vain. So she may retrieve her body and give her hero the hugs he deserves and receive the hugs she desires.


	9. LinkxIlia

In open air free winds fly and bulbins ride as if the world was collapsing behind them. They rode hard and fast with an unconscious girl on the back of the last bulbo. She was coming to as the beasts rode onwards. "where am i? who are you? What is that smell?" all of her questions were answered with a throaty bark. "wheres link when I need him?" she asked herself. She remembered when she would pretend to be a damsel in distress and link would be her prince. They grew out of the fantasy , but right now ilia wanted her prince; The fastest goat herder ever but one of the worst horse carers too. The hero of the ranch and the keeper of goats, But amongst the goats hid something very fragile and very important. Ilia's heart was in the care of link the goat herder wether he knew so or not he hadn't broken it yet. "where is my prince?" ilia demanded that the beasts of green skin tell her. Instead they cut her ropes and shoved her off the moving stead. She hit the ground with an audiable thud. Before the black could take over she uttered the words "where's my prince, link?" and then was silent


	10. ZeldaxMidna

With the breaking of that mirror so too did my heart, I can understand it is her duty to her people that she must keep them safe but did she never think about me when she performed that action?

That moment after Ganondorf was finally slain and the kingdom of hyrule in the power of its great monarchs, when I first laid eyes on her true and honestly beautiful form; tall, slender and never to be mine.

Light and shadow can't mix. We both knew that but that didn't make it hurt any less, and our final moment had to be interrupted by that hopeless hero. He only managed because of the twili princess, without my love then we would all be trapped in the shadows of evil and despair as that idiot chased his tail around.

So as you may have guessed I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. My love is the majestic Midna, princess of the twilight realm. But even if she hadn't broken that mirror no one would've understood our love. But love it is, for when you share a spirit with someone then you truly change and come to know them more deeply and they learn about you too, of course.

But our kingdoms expect a king and a queen to sit upon their throne, not two princesses. And for hyrule at least one of their monarchs are required to have a piece of the triforce and so long as that ranch hand is around then I can always be replaced on the throne. I can't risk my family's legacy for my heart, can I?

What does it matter now, the mirror is broken. And we are forever apart, our connection may be severed but our love is eternal.

A heart is like a mirror. When you break it, it will never be the same again.


	11. ZeldaxMidna II

Even though I have to leave this world to save it, I'll still be here with you. It doesn't matter if we are minutes or miles apart I'll always be by your side, I promise you that. From princess to princess I promise you that. You held my light within your heart for however brief and I would do the same for you if the chance ever occurred. Just to have your perfect shadow heart next to mine again. Princess of twilight breaking hearts is as easy as breaking mirrors. Sometimes breaking a mirror can break a heart, I know you broke mine with that mirror. It connected our worlds and held our love together now despite my love holding true I fear your love may waver from this shadow-free soul. You spent your time hiding in the shadows of the green clad man, oh to be him and have you with me for as long as he did would help to hold my wild heart as I sit here on my throne with nothing to think of, except our tiny amount of time together. Where days turn to minutes, and I have so little to hold onto as our lives move on, hopefully you won't move on too. How names share the same amount of letters, does that mean we share the same amount of love as each other?

Our hearts are as close as our souls were


End file.
